


In the name of love

by Julindy, Kaelyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Le Collectif NoName, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pride, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Il y avait des regards, des insultes et des jugements. Il y avait de la peur, de la haine et du dégoût. Mais il y avait aussi du courage, de l'acceptation et de la tolérance. Il y avait de l'amour.Recueil d'OSOS 1 : Une agression à caractère homophobe, une de plus. Mais ce jour-là, les Avengers refusèrent de se taire plus longtemps. Ce jour-là, ils prirent la parole pour défendre la seule chose qui ne connait aucun jugement : l'amour.





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Ce texte est le premier de ce recueil, écrit pour "L'été des Fiertés" du Collectif Noname. Et nous allons donc évoquer les fiertés au sens large. Nous allons vous parler homosexualité, transsexualité, transgenres, pansexualité, asexualité, polygamie, acceptation de soi et du regard des autres... Parce que ce recueil essaiera de parler au mieux de tous ces sujets, nous pensons important de commencer par ce texte qui, à travers cette situation et ces personnages fictifs, prône véritablement la paix, l'amour et l'ouverture d'esprit.
> 
> Disclaimer 1 : Nous ne tirons aucuns profit de cette histoire, pas plus que des suivantes. Les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, et nous ne nous en servons que pour véhiculer nos messages.
> 
> Disclaimer 2 : Le titre du recueil vient de la chanson "Pride" du groupe U2
> 
> Ju' et Kae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre** : L'amour sans jugement  
>  **Thème** : Liberté de chacun – Persécutions  
>  **Personnages** : Tous les Avengers  
>  **Situation temporelle :** AU Post « Age of Ultron »  
>  **Genre** : General  
>  **Rating** : K  
>  **Résumé** : Une agression à caractère homophobe, une de plus. Mais ce jour-là, les Avengers refusèrent de se taire plus longtemps. Ce jour-là, ils prirent la parole pour défendre la seule chose qui ne connait aucun jugement : l'amour.  
>  **Warnings** : Propos homophobes

Comme souvent, les Avengers étaient réunis dans le salon de la tour, regardant tous ensemble la télé. Entre Steve qui avait passé soixante-dix ans dans la glace, Bucky qui avait été conditionné par Hydra pendant tout aussi longtemps, Vision qui était d'une relative ignorance à propos des mœurs humaines, et Thor qui avait carrément été élevé sur une autre planète, les autres se faisaient toujours un plaisir de leur faire rattraper la culture générale terrienne. Ça passait par un visionnage intensif de films et de séries en tout genre – des pires navets aux classiques inoubliables – l'écoute régulière des dernières nouveautés musicales – une nouvelle fois, des pires daubes formatées aux petits bijoux d'instrumentation – la lecture régulière de romans plébiscités par la critique – ainsi que des manuels d'histoire – et une analyse poussée des journaux télévisés, émissions d'actualité et divers périodiques. Tout un programme.

Ce soir-là, pendant que Steve et Bruce regardaient un énième reportage d'actualité, Wanda voulait désespérément faire écouter à Vision une chanson de son groupe russe préféré, arguant que même Bruce l'adorait maintenant. Sous l'œil de Tony et Sam, complètement hilares, Clint essayait vainement d'expliquer à Thor que non, les sabres lasers n'existaient pas, même sur Terre, et que la guerre des étoiles n'avait pas eu lieu. Natasha regardait Clint s'embourber dans ses explications avec un sourire narquois, mais sans chercher pour autant à l'aider, et Rhodey tentait d'expliquer patiemment à un Bucky perplexe les tenants et les aboutissements de la guerre froide.

Les choses auraient pu se poursuivre ainsi pendant un moment si Steve n'avait pas brutalement froncé les sourcils, et saisit la télécommande pour monter le son de la télévision. Ou plutôt, il chercha la télécommande, et Friday monta le son d'elle-même. Interrompus dans leurs diverses discussions, les Avengers se tournèrent à leur tour vers l'écran, voulant voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Steve, et le joyeux brouhaha cessa en quelques secondes.

_« … en marge de la gay pride. Un adolescent âgé de dix-sept ans a été passé à tabac et a dû être transporté en urgence à l'hôpital de Grand Central. Si le pronostic vital a un temps été engagé, ses jours ne seraient plus en danger. Les trois agresseurs, âgés de vingt-trois à vingt-sept ans, ont rapidement été identifiés et interpellés. Inconnus jusqu'alors des services de police, ils vont être mis en examen pour agression à caractère homophobe et tentative d'homicide involontaire. »_

Il y eut un silence lourd et pesant, toute bonne humeur semblant brutalement déplacée. Avant la question de Steve, presqu'innocente.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… qu'est ce que la gay pride exactement ? »

Hormis Bucky, Thor et Vision – qui attendaient également une réponse – les autres se regardaient, ne sachant trop comment faire face à cette épineuse question, et surtout à ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« C'est un événement se déroulant tous les ans au mois de juin depuis le début des années 70, ici aux États-Unis et dans d'autres pays du monde, principalement en Europe, » se dévoua finalement Sam. « Lors de ces manifestations, de nombreuses personnes homosexuelles, ou simplement des soutiens de la cause LGBT, défilent dans les rues. A l'époque, l'homosexualité était encore très mal vue, et c'était un acte de courage que de s'afficher ensemble dans la rue quand on était gay. Aujourd'hui, c'est un moyen pour les gens d'assumer leur identité sexuelle, mais aussi de militer pour une plus grande égalité des droits. »

Il fronça davantage les sourcils, semblant réfléchir plus sérieusement encore à ce que venait de lui dire Sam.

« LGBT ? »

« Lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres. On rajoute parfois un I à la fin, pour ceux qui sont intersexes, ou un Q, pour queer. Il y a aussi les pansexuels, les asexuels et bien d'autres... »

Steve cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien, l'air encore perplexe, et les autres lui laissèrent le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Ils ne parlaient pas. Au contraire, ils attendaient presque avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'était pas rare de voir Steve être obligé de remettre en question les mœurs, les habitudes et les mentalités propres à son époque. Mais le sujet avait rarement été aussi… polémique.

« Donc maintenant, deux hommes peuvent être ensemble, en couple je veux dire ? Ils peuvent se tenir la main, s'embrasser en public... et tout le monde trouve ça… normal ? »

« Et c'est un problème ? » lança sèchement Tony.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par tant d'animosité. Mais Tony les ignora, soutenant fermement le regard de Steve. Les débuts avaient été difficiles avec le Captain, mais il en était venu à le considérer comme un ami proche. Mais aussi proches soient-ils, il ne le laisserait pas soutenir des propos homophobes. Et puis quoi encore ? S'il n'en faisait pas étalage, il n'avait jamais dissimulé sa bisexualité. Et si à une époque la presse à scandales se régalait de ses frasques avec des partenaires féminines toujours plus nombreuses, les journaux étaient tout à coup beaucoup plus timides quand il s'agissait de publier des clichés du grand Tony Stark pelotant un autre homme.

Putain de préjugés…

Semblant comprendre ce à quoi pensait Tony, Steve dénia rapidement. Il paraissait même outré qu'on puisse le penser homophobe.

« Non, ce n'est pas un problème du tout ! Au contraire, je trouve ça très bien. C'est juste qu'à l'époque… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. Tous savaient parfaitement comment étaient traités les homosexuels dans les années quarante…

Se relaxant finalement, Tony répondit à la question que Steve avait posé en premier lieu.

« Dire que tout le monde trouve ça normal est exagéré Cap. Dans certains pays, les homosexuels sont toujours emprisonnés et tués. Même aux États-Unis, il y a des imbéciles qui pensent que les homosexuels sont des erreurs de la nature. On vient d'en voir la preuve avec les trois enfoirés qui ont tabassé ce môme parce qu'il était gay. »

« Sur Asgard, les hommes doivent se marier avec une femme afin d'assurer leur descendance, et de perpétuer leur lignée. Mais pour ce qui est du plaisir, il n'y a nulle honte pour un guerrier à rechercher la compagnie d'un autre homme afin d'assouvir son désir. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens de Thor qu'ils clôturèrent le débat, relançant la discussion sur des sujets plus légers. Mais plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans le salon, Steve s'était approché de Tony. Le génie pianotait sur son Starkpad, retouchant les plans de l'une de ses énièmes inventions.

« Tony ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure... »

« Ça y est, tu as enfin admis que Han Solo était mille fois mieux que Luke Skywalker ? »

Steve aurait pu rire de la plaisanterie, habitué à ce que son avis soit systématiquement critiqué par Tony, Sam ou Clint, si le sujet auquel il pensait réellement n'était pas si sérieux.

« Non, à propos de ce reportage sur la gay pride et l'adolescent gravement blessé… »

Aussitôt, il eut toute l'attention de Tony, qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Comprenant l'invitation implicite, il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. A l'autre bout du salon, Thor, Rhodes et Wanda discutaient bruyamment, et n'entendraient pas leur discussion tant qu'ils n'hausseraient pas le ton.

« Je me doute de ce que tu vas dire, mais tu n'aurais rien pu y faire, » finit par dire Tony avec un soupir. « Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas être partout et sauver tout le monde, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre. Et que ce gosse ait été tabassé uniquement parce qu'il était gay est absolument dégueulasse, je suis d'accord, mais… »

« Je veux prendre la parole. »

Pour le coup, cela fit taire Tony. C'était bien connu, Steve n'aimait pas les journalistes. Malgré son statut de leader de l'équipe, il ne s'exprimait que rarement lors des conférences de presse, laissant à Tony le rôle de porte-parole – rôle qu'il tenait parfaitement. Alors que de lui-même il souhaite prendre la parole, qui plus est sur un sujet aussi controversé…

« Steve… tu es... sûr de toi ? »

Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire bégayer le grand Tony Stark. Mais Steve ne savoura pas sa victoire sur le génie, et soutint avec assurance le regard chocolat de son interlocuteur. Comprenant que le blond ne changerait pas d'avis, et mine de rien motivé par le challenge qui s'offrait à lui, le brun sourit plus largement.

« Nous avons du pain sur la planche… »

_Deux jours plus tard…_

La pièce était pleine. Des journalistes représentant les principaux périodiques Américains, mais également ceux de la radio et de la télévision. Pas moins de dix chaines diffuseraient l'événement en direct. Certes, toutes les conférences de presse menées par les Avengers avaient du succès, mais le mystère qui entourait celle-ci avait jusqu'au bout été préservé, et les spéculations n'en finissaient pas. Certains parlaient des commémorations de le bataille de New-York, survenue presque trois ans auparavant. D'autres évoquaient l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. Les journaux à sensation parlaient de nouvelles preuves accusant le Soldat de l'Hiver, d'une prochaine fin du monde ou du retour de Loki.

Paradoxalement, la véritable raison était bien moins spectaculaire… mais tout aussi importante…

Le lendemain de leur soirée télé, Tony avait rassemblé toute l'équipe, leur parlant du projet de Steve. Et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, tous avaient voulu en être. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait ses amis homophobes, loin de là. Mais après en avoir discuté avec Tony, il avait cru comprendre que soutenir ouvertement les droits LGBT n'était pas toujours bien vus dans les médias et parmi la population, et cette conférence de presse allait sérieusement écorner leur étiquette de super-héros soi-disant parfaits et sans défauts. C'est Natasha qui lui avait dit qu'ils ne seraient pas de vrais super-héros, s'ils ne défendaient que les causes jugées politiquement correctes. Il n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

C'était la raison pour laquelle près d'une douzaine de super-héros étaient réunis dans la pièce de la tour dédiée aux conférences de presse. Assis en arc de cercle, ils restèrent un moment silencieux et immobiles, laissant le temps aux journalistes de prendre leurs photos – il est vrai que, hors interventions, l'équipe au grand complet n'était que rarement réunie. Jugeant avoir suffisamment posé, Tony se leva et se dirigea vers le devant de l'estrade, micro en main et sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Aussitôt, le silence se fit, et on entendit plus que le cliquetis des appareils photos.

« Mesdames, messieurs, et surtout mesdemoiselles, » accentua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, « je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette conférence de presse. »

Comme à chaque fois, le charisme et le bagou inimitable de Tony faisait effet. Steve aurait pu s'en réjouir, s'il n'était pas occupé à repasser son propre discours dans sa tête.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous voir parmi nous, et nous savons que vous êtes plus nombreux encore derrière vos écrans, et pour cela nous vous remercions. Nous avons un message de la plus grande importance à faire passer, une cause qui nous tient à cœur mais que nous avons trop longtemps négligée. Toutefois, ce n'est pas moi qui vous délivrerai ce message. Je laisse donc la parole à Steve Rogers, alias notre héro à tous : Captain America. »

Voilà, c'était à lui. Tony lui avait littéralement pavé la voie, s'assurant de la plus grande attention des journalistes. Maintenant c'était à son tour d'assurer. Ils se leva sous les applaudissements discrets des journalistes, et Tony lui tendit le micro sans un mot. Ce que personne ne vit en revanche, c'est le regard qu'ils échangèrent. _« Merci pour tout »_ disait Steve, et ce n'était pas à propos de cette présentation. _« Nous sommes là »_ disait Tony, et c'était bien plus que d'une simple présence physique dont il parlait.

Tony retourna s'assoir à sa place, entre Rhodey et Bruce, tandis que Steve gagnait finalement le centre de l'estrade, affreusement conscient des caméras braquées sur lui.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens également à vous remercier d'être venu en nombre, et de diffuser si largement cette conférence de presse. Après mon allocution, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions, » dit-il avec une assurance de façade.

Ça, c'était la partie facile. Il réprima son envie de se retourner, mais uniquement parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans le regard de ses amis. Soutien et amitié. Force et compassion. Courage et abnégation. Il ne pouvait pas faire moins.

« Si mes camarades et moi-même avons organisé cette conférence de presse, c'est pour parler d'un événement survenu il y a quelques jours. Comme vous le savez sans doute, un adolescent a été pris à parti lors du défilé de la gay pride. Il s'appelle Chris Evans, il a dix-sept ans, et il a été presque battu à mort sous le simple prétexte qu'il était gay. »

Et voilà, il l'avait prononcé ce terrible mot : _gay_. Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les journalistes retenaient leur souffle, ne semblant pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et pourtant, Steve s'était rarement sentit autant à sa place. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée américaine, puis avec le SHIELD et les Avengers, afin de faire le bien, et de lutter pour les plus faibles et ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de se battre pour une cause plus juste.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. _Nous_ ne sommes pas d'accord, » reprit-il avec force, mettant l'emphase sur le nous. « De pareils actes sont intolérables, et indignes de notre pays. Ce n'est pas normal que l'homosexualité soit sujette à moqueries. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit un prétexte aux coups et aux blessures. Ce n'est normal d'être presque tué parce qu'on aime une personne du même sexe. »

L'un des journalistes au premier rang, celui que Sam aimait appeler _« l'autre vieux con »_ – et ce n'était pas exagéré, puisque même le calme et tempéré Bruce le traitait de _« snob puritain et étroit d'esprit »_ – semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. En revanche, une jeune journaliste blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas était en train de prendre furieusement des notes, un sourire béat aux lèvres, tandis qu'un cameraman avait les larmes aux yeux. Susciter des réactions, voilà son objectif, qu'il accomplissait avec brio. Il savait que dans son dos, certains – pour ne pas les nommer : Clint, Bucky, Sam et Rhodey – étaient probablement en train de compter les points. Mais il était loin d'en avoir fini.

Il était temps d'en rajouter une dernière couche.

« L'Amérique est un pays de liberté, et de tolérance. Ce dont des valeurs en lesquelles je crois, et pour lesquelles je me bats chaque jour. Nous ne parlons pas ici de droit, de légalité ou de mœurs. Nous parlons d'amour. L'amour doit-il vraiment être jugé coupable, simplement parce qu'il n'est pas de la même forme que le nôtre ? J'aime ma famille. J'aime mes amis, » dit-il en désignant les personnes assises derrière lui. « Je ne laisserai à personne le droit de décider si l'amour que j'ai pour eux est légitime, correct ou juste. Je les aime, tout simplement. Et chacun devrait être libre d'aimer qui il veut, comme il le souhaite. L'amour ne connait pas de jugement. »

Il y eut un silence, plus pesant encore. Puis tout alla très vite. La petite blonde qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt se jeta sur ses pieds et commença à applaudir à tout rompre, bientôt suivit par d'autres. D'autres s'étaient levés, maugréant ou critiquant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Certains restaient assis, bouche bée pour la plupart, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Au fond de la salle, un homme se leva en vociférant des insultes, tandis que ses voisins le regardaient, outrés. Et même si la sécurité l'évacua rapidement, Steve n'avait pu manquer d'entendre ses propos homophobes et pour le moins injurieux. Mais qu'importe, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire : mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, et amener une prise de conscience. Ou comme l'avait dit vulgairement Clint « les forcer à se sortir les doigts du cul ». Inutile de dire qu'il avait été vigoureusement appuyé par Tony, qui lui avait resservi aussi sec un verre d'alcool.

Ils mirent près de cinq minutes à ramener le silence – ou du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus – dans la pièce, et seule la perspective de pouvoir poser directement leurs questions à leurs héros avait ramené le calme parmi les reporters déchainés. Pendant ce temps, Steve était retourné s'assoir à sa place, entre Thor et Bucky, le micro toujours dans ses mains. Mais même s'il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, ou de ses opinions, il espérait _vraiment_ que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui répondrait aux questions. Manque de chance, la première était pour lui.

« Capitaine Rogers, » demanda le journaliste du très sérieux Times. « Vous réalisez sans aucun doute que votre déclaration va avoir un formidable impact aux Etats-Unis, mais également dans d'autres pays du monde. Qu'est ce qui a motivé cette démarche ? »

« Une prise de conscience, » répondit-t-il très franchement. « Un reportage télévisé sur l'agression de monsieur Evans, et moi réalisant que, si des progrès ont été faits depuis les années quarante, il reste beaucoup à accomplir. »

« Mais pourquoi cette conférence de presse ? » insista-t-il. « Pourquoi faire de votre révélation personnelle quelque chose de public ? »

« Un excellent ami m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait être partout, ni sauver tout le monde. » Et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder vers Tony pour savoir que celui-ci le regardait, surpris d'être ainsi cité à demi-mots. « Toutefois, en prenant la parole en public, j'espère pouvoir faire une différence. Amener davantage de personnes à une prise de conscience, pour permettre une meilleure évolution des mentalités. »

Un bref hochement de tête, un sourire discret, avant que le journaliste ne passe son micro à l'un de ses confrères. Mais Steve savait reconnaitre de l'approbation quand il en voyait.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les questions se succédèrent, et tous les Avengers ou presque furent interrogés. Rhodey et Sam, en tant qu'anciens militaires, furent interrogé sur la politique du « Don't Ask, Don't Tell », encore en vigueur quelques années plus tôt. On demanda à Wanda son point de vue en tant que sokovienne – les pays de l'ex-URSS étant pour la grande majorité encore réticent à accorder une quelconque légitimité aux personnes de la communauté LGBT. Thor fut intarissable sur le sujet, assurant avec forces exemples que ce n'était pas un problème sur Asgard, et c'est un Clint hilare qui le fit taire quand ses propos pour le moins osés dévièrent un peu trop du sujet initial. Même Bucky demanda la parole pour s'exprimer, lui qui d'ordinaire se taisait à chacune des conférences de presse. Tout comme Bruce d'ailleurs, qui parla également. Mais si les gens avaient encore tendance à avoir peur du Hulk, le docteur Banner était respecté, et son avis écouté.

Toutefois, on sentit rapidement une sorte de… poids, à défaut d'un autre terme, peser sur la salle. Un mélange de peur, de colère et d'anticipation. Car si les journalistes, dans la grande majorité, s'étaient contentés de faire leur travail avec une neutralité bienvenue, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Ce fut d'abord un rictus méprisant de certains, quand Sam parla « d'égalité pour tous ». Puis une remarque désobligeante lorsque ce fut au tour de Vision. Des commentaires scabreux quand Natasha prit la parole. Des questions de plus en plus insolentes.

Les journalistes les plus enthousiastes s'étaient dès le début empressés d'interroger leurs héros, et de leur adresser des commentaires élogieux. Ceux que le sujet indifférait s'étaient bornés à poser leurs questions. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure de conférence de presse, ne restaient dorénavant que les plus violents opposants aux déclarations des Avengers, et les plus intolérants.

Assis à sa place, Tony était en train de bouillir. Et il ne pouvait que constater qu'il en était de même pour ses amis. Les visages plus fermés, les regards froids, les postures raides. Il avait même vu l'ombre d'un couteau dans la main de Natasha lorsque l'autre imbécile l'avait indirectement traité de trainée. Quel inconscient ! De justesse, il avait désamorcé la bombe – et accessoirement, empêché la russe de finir en tôle pour meurtre – en ramenant l'attention sur lui. Mais actuellement, il n'était plus tout à fait certain de vouloir désamorcer quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, il n'était pas loin de demander à Friday de lui envoyer son armure pour essayer d'enfoncer un peu de raison et de bon sens dans le crâne de ces connards imbus d'eux-mêmes. Et à grands coups de poings au besoin – et Pepper le tuerait si seulement elle savait qu'il souhaitait que ce soit nécessaire.

Soudain, le micro atterrit dans les mains du rédacteur en chef d'un petit journal d'extrême droite, connu pour être – entre autres – homophobe, misogyne et raciste. Aussi, avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole, il serra les poings, anticipant malgré lui les monstruosités à venir.

« De bons sentiments tout ça, mielleux et niais à souhait. Pourtant, n'est ce pas faire preuve d'hypocrisie ? Monsieur Rogers, quand on est né à une époque où les pédés étaient enfermés, quand on s'est engagé pour un pays condamnant fermement ces pratiques déviantes… Avez-vous vraiment la légitimité nécessaire pour parler de ce sujet ? Ou est-ce juste un moyen de vous attirer les faveurs de ces minorités ? »

Dans la salle, le silence s'était fait. Avengers, journalistes, membres de la sécurité, tous regardaient l'homme qui abordait un sourire suffisant. Tony vit Steve blêmir devant cette attaque personnelle. Méchante, injuste et purement gratuite. Et surtout, il vit la lumière dans ses yeux vaciller, comme s'il remettait subitement en cause sa propre légitimité – quelle idée ! – tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré.

Il se leva de son siège, fusillant l'homme des yeux.

« Taisez-vous ! » aboya-t-il avec force.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui, le journaliste semblait peu à peu perdre de sa superbe. Et quand Tony fut au bord de l'estrade, à moins de deux mètres de lui, cette parodie de reporter se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, comprenant sans mots qu'il avait allègrement dépassé les limites.

« Comment osez-vous parler sur ce ton ! Quelle que soit l'époque, l'homophobie me révulse. Mais surtout, _vous_ me dégoutez. Plus qu'une époque, ce sont les personnes comme vous, des personnes qui véhiculent de telles idées. Des « pratiques déviantes » ? Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? Vous accusez le capitaine Rogers de ne pas être le mieux placé pour parler de ce sujet, mais avez-vous davantage de légitimité ? Vous qui tenez devant des dizaines de personnes, et même plusieurs millions grâce à la diffusion en direct, des propos racistes, extrémistes et surtout homophobes. Quelle est _votre_ légitimité, monsieur ? »

Le journaliste paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Même si ces confrères ne l'avaient pas foudroyé du des yeux, les regards assassins des Avengers au grand complet avaient manqué de lui faire se pisser dessus de trouille. _Bien fait connard_. C'en était fini de sa crédibilité – et accessoirement, de sa carrière. Sauf que Tony n'en avait pas fini. Cet immonde salopard l'avait mis hors de lui, et il était fermement décidé à l'enterrer – Pepper serait fière de lui : il n'avait même pas sorti l'armure !

« Avez-vous prêté attention plus d'une seconde à ce que nous avons racontez depuis le début ? Nous ne parlons pas de légitimité. Pas de droit, de justice ou de loi. Nous parlons d'amour, même si c'est visiblement un mot au-delà de votre compréhension. Et nous défendons simplement l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Le genre et l'orientation sexuelle n'ont pas à entrer en ligne de compte. Si là maintenant, je vous disais être gay, bi, trans ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… est ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça changerait ma manière d'aimer mes amis, derrière moi ? Est-ce que ça rendrait l'amour que je leur porte moins beau, moins juste, moins… légitime ? »

Tony se retourna, faisant face à ses amis – sa _famille_ – et tournant le dos aux journalistes. Tous purent voir la question muette dans ses yeux, le « dois-je aller jusque-là ? » Personne ne savait ce qu'était ce _jusque-là_ , mais tous approuvèrent. Un hochement discret de la tête, un regard appuyé, un sourire. Tous étaient là pour la même raison, pour défendre la même cause.

Encouragé par leur approbation à tous, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité gauche de la ligne qu'ils formaient, et le siège occupé par Rhodey. Puis, sans laisser à son ami de longue date de temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il l'embrassa. C'était chaste. Bouches closes, un baiser amical qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Tony ne se retire. Puis, sans réfléchir davantage, il embrassa Bruce, assis une chaise plus loin. De la même façon, sans distinction. Puis Nat et Clint qui, passée la première surprise, lui rendirent son baiser. Thor, qui l'attira dans une étreinte à broyer les os. Il sauta Steve, passant directement à Bucky, qui de lui-même l'embrassa avec force malgré leurs antécédents. Il y eut Sam qui lui pressa brièvement l'épaule, et enfin Wanda et Vision qui lui sourirent.

Puis enfin, il revint vers le centre de l'estrade. Steve s'était levé à son tour et lui faisait face. Et contrairement à ce que Tony aurait pu penser, il n'y avait nul doute, nulle hésitation dans ses yeux. Juste de l'assurance, et la confiance sans limite qu'il lui portait. Tony porta une main à sa joue, et comme un miroir, Steve en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, et se sourirent avec affection, la même lueur de malice dans les yeux. _Mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, et amener une prise de conscience._ Un sacré coup de pied d'ailleurs…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ou, pour être tout à fait honnête, ils se roulèrent le patin du siècle. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, avant qu'ils ne se détachent l'un de l'autre. C'était juste un baiser. Et c'était tellement plus qu'un baiser. Tony jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit les sourire fiers et encourageants de ses amis. Thor qui applaudissait vigoureusement, Natasha qui laissait tomber le masque pour eux, et même Bucky qui se lâchait comme rarement en public et acclamait son ami d'enfance. Tous là, tous heureux, avec ce sentiment inexplicable d'être à sa place, et de faire ce qui est juste. Sa famille. _Bordel, je les aime ces cons._

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il avait pensé ces derniers mots à haute voix. Mais quand il entendit quelques éclats de rire autour de lui et qu'il le réalisa, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Mieux, il sourit davantage. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments, de l'amour qu'il leur portait. Et qu'importe que ce soit fleur bleue à souhait, et que ça démolisse en grande partie son image de playboy sûr de lui et dragueur. Il les aimait, point. Et l'amour, quel que soit sa forme ou sa couleur, ne connait pas de jugement.


End file.
